Grifffen Vhamalee
Note: This is yet another fake article that displays an incorrectly-made episode. This also mixes all subjects from past fake articles on families Typed Description TRENSKRIPT ZA GRIFFFEN VHAMALEE IZ A VANAUN ZEEZIN WUN CHURILLEEIN APPIZOAD UV ZUPERNENNEE? EN AIDEE FAIV YEER ULT NENNEE FRUM TIZNEEEWURLD NEIMED MINNY MOWZ VIZITS DEE GRIFFFEN VHAMALEE EN ROAT AILIND! PEEDIR, AIJ TOO BYLEEIN END LOWIZ, AIJ TOOWUNTEE HAV MEGG, AIJ TOOWUNTEE NYN, KRIZ, AIJ FERTINE, END ZTOOWI, AIJ WUNNN END A HALV! MEGG IZ MAYREAD TOOO TOWKEEKO OHKEENAH? KRIZ IZ MAYREED TOOO TOWSHEEO ZAMMO? MEGG HAZ SEGZTUPLITZ ED, ED, ED, MEGANN, ZEMM, END JAWSHUA, AIJ FERTINE! KRIZ HAZZ WUDEVR AIJ WUN MILEEON AZ WIL AZ WUN CHURILLEIN FAWSTIR CHILJRIN! ED, ED, ED, MEGANN, ZEMM, END JAWSHUA ARR BEDD? ED, ED, AND ED CEAP MEIKIN VUN UV DAIR PAIRINTZ FUR PEEDIR WAIRZ GLAZZIZ, LOWIZ HAVEN OREINJ HEIR, TOWKEEKO IZ A BAULTI ! MEGANN WELL BULEEE UDUR PPL! ZEMM END JAWSHUA SWAIR, TAIK DAIRZ, SMUGGL DRUGGS, AWL CIDZ R EDMINEESTRAIDERZ AWN EVUREEVING! DEY OWN DA NENTENDOH ENTURTAYNEMINT ZYZTUM, DA ZUPUR NENTENDOH ENTURTAYNEMINT ZYZTUM, DA KOHLEEKO VIZIN, DA ATAREE TWUNTEE SEKZHUNDRID, DA ZEGGA JENIZIS, GAIMKYOOB, END VIRCHOOWILL BOI! LOL! ROFL! STFU! F***! DA TEKNIKZ R NAWTEE PIT, VAIREE NAWTEE PIT, END NO LIZINING END VAIREE VAIREE VAIREE ZOOPURKALAFRAJULIZTICECKSPEEALLAH NAWTEE PIT AZ WUL AZ ZPAYNKINZ, GROWNDINZ, HAUT SAWZ, TIBAZKO SAWZ, PUL EERZ, KULD SHAUERZ, END HAYNIN AWN A NOOZ! DU NAWT EDID ZIS PAIJ OAR ELZ U WIL BE BEND FUR EVREE SINGULL F***ING EETURNITEE! DU NAWT RE-ENTUR URZELF OAR I WEL KELL U BI PUTTENG U IN A GAZ CHAYMBUR! Corrected Description THE GRIFFIN FAMILY IS A FANON SEASON ONE TRILLION EPISODE OF SUPERNANNY? AN EIGHTY-FIVE YEAR OLD NANNY FROM DISNEY WORLD NAMED MINNIE MOUSE VISITS THE GRIFFIN FAMILY FROM RHODE ISLAND! PETER, AGE TWO BILLION AND LOIS, AGE TWENTY HAVE MEG, AGE TWENTY NINE, CHRIS, AGE THIRTEEN, AND STEWIE, AGE ONE AND A HALF! MEG IS MARRIED TO TOKIKO OKINA? CHRIS IS MARRIED TO TOSHIO SAMO? MEG HAS SEXTUPLETS ED, ED, ED, MEGHANN, SAM, AND JOSHUA AGE THIRTEEN! CHRIS HAS WHATEVER AGE ONE MILLION AS WELL AS ONE TRILLION FOSTER CHILDREN! ED, ED, ED, MEGHANN, SAM, AND JOSHUA ARE BAD? ED, ED, AND ED KEEP MAKING FUN OF THEIR PARENTS FOR PETER WEARS GLASSES, LOIS HAVING ORANGE HAIR, TOKIKO IS A BALDY! MEGHANN WILL BULLY OTHER PEOPLE! SAM AND JOSHUA SWEAR, TAKE DARES, SMUGGLE DRUGS, ALL KIDS ARE ADMINISTRATORS ON EVERYTHING! THEY OWN THE NINTENDO ENTERTAINMENT SYSTEM, THE SUPER NINTENDO ENTERTAINMENT SYSTEM, THE COLECOVISION, THE ATARI 2600, THE SEGA GENESIS, GAMECUBE, AND VIRTUAL BOY! LOL! ROFL! STFU! F***! THE TECHNIQUES ARE THE NAUGHTY PIT, VERY NAUGHTY PIT, AND NO LISTENING AND VERY VERY VERY SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICEXPIALI NAUGHTY PIT AS WELL AS SPANKINGS, GROUNDINGS, HOT SAUCE, TOBASCO SAUCE, PULL EARS, COLD SHOWERS, AND HANGING ON A NOOSE! DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE OR ELSE YOU WILL BE BANNED FOR EVERY SINGLE F***ING ETERNITY! DO NOT RE-ENTER YOURSELF OR I WILL KILL YOU BY PUTTING YOU IN A GAS CHAMBER! What's wrong with the episode description? Unlike other incorrectly-made episodes in fake articles. This one is a mix of all of them. #The title is not Grifffen Vhamalee. The correct title is Griffin Family. #The entire description has grammatical errors. #It is also written in caps, which is not formal for a description. #There are also unneeded exclamation points and question marks. #No TV show or web show has ever reached one trillion seasons. It is impossible for a show to contain one trillion seasons. #85 years old is too old to be a nanny. #Disney World is not a city or country. It is an amusement park. #Minnie Mouse is a fictional cartoon character, not a real person. #The entire family impersonated another family from an already existing TV show called Family Guy, that is the main family. #No one can be two million years old. #It is impossible for a 20-year-old mother to have a child who is older than her. #There are not one, but two questionable marriages between two Japanese children who already appeared in the SN franchise. #Both Tokiko and Toshio would be dead by the time of Fanon Season One Trillion. #Plus, a thirteen year old cannot get married. #It is also impossible for two married men to have any kids since they cannot get pregnant. as Toshio lacks a womb and has a set of XY. #Ed has been named 3 times. #The last 3 sextuplets' names are copied from the Remano Family. #Whatever is not a real name. # It is impossible for a 13-year-old to have a child that is exceedingly older than him or her (same formula as bullet 10). #The sextuplets' behaviors are copied from the Langbroek and Remano Families. #Tokiko Okina was never bald. #Nobody can be an administrator on everything. #The children own consoles that already discontinued in the past. #LOL, ROFL, STFU, and F*** are not needed in a description and make it less formal than ever. The latter two also are offensive. #The Naughty Pit is for 3 and under. All amok runners are older than that. Therefore, they cannot be disciplined with it. #The VERY techniques are unneeded. #Abusive discipline techniques are present, but they are not allowed. #They do not add the word Transcript. They must type in Tab between four brackets instead . #There is an unrelated photo in the article displaying Sophie the Otter whenever she is in the 1930's world from Sophie the Otter: Tough Girl since there is no mention of her in the episode. #The final line is actually a death threat, saying that anybody who edits the article will get banned for every eternity and if he or she re-enters his or herself, the creator of the article will get killed via a gas chamber. Category:Content